Gears of war: Lelouch of the Onyx guard
by CPU zero heart
Summary: Lelouch Lamprouge (Vi Britania) assainated his father, Chariles Zi Britania (as zero) during the finale years of the locust war and was sent to prison for his crime. Years later chairman Prescott appeared before him and offered him a deal: join the C.O.G as an Onyx guard, or rot away in his prison cell. (Story takes place from gears2 to gears3) Rateing is subject to change.
1. Welcome to Jacinto

(Jacinto, maximum security state prison. One year before the assault on landown)

In an half empty maximum security prison in the capital of Jacinto who's only ocupent of the heavily guarded wing of the prison was lying down on the large rag he was given as a make shift bed since the day he arived trying to sleep as he dose every day since he has nothing better to do, when he heard the sounds sevral pairs of Heavily armored boots headed his way.

"Oh joy... The chairmen's back. What's he want now?" Growned the prisoner annoyed that his brief few seconds of slumber where interupted while rideing to a sitting position.

"I heard that Lamprouge!" snapped Chairman Prescott as he and his Onyx gaurd escort stopped in front of the cell of the prisoner now known as Lamprouge.

"That was my intention my dear Chairman. To what do I, a humble prisoner owe this surprise visit of yours Mr. Chairman?" asked the raven haired Prisoner with a fake pleasant smile.

"I'm hear to offer you a deal young Lamprouge." said Prescott holding back how annoyed he was at the disrespectful youths tone.

"Oh? And prey tell, what kind of deal is it you intend to propose dear chairman?" asked the curious Young man.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm willing to reduce your sentence and redeem yourself in exchange that you serve it in the COG armed forces, prefuably as one of my Onyx guards until the end of the locust war. What do you say?" offered chair man Prescott.

"So basically you're Saying that youre sending me out to fight and die for you as one of your gears you oh so readily send to there doom every now and then. Would I be correct in that assumption?" clarified the prisoner known as Lamprouge.

To put it simply, yes. You are correct in your assumption Lamprouge. But you will not have any leave or command of your own soldiers are we clear, Private Lamprouge?" stated the Chairman of the COG.

"Just one question. If I do this, will I get the chance to kill as many locust that I come across?" asked the amethyst eyed twenty four year old.

"You have my word, Corporal." answered the chairman of the COG.

"Well conciedring the fact that I have nothing else to do then root in a cell for the next forty nine years, what do I have to lose. I'm in." said the reavn haired convict agreeing to Prescott's offer.

"Glad to have you aboard, Private Lelouch Lamprouge." siad Chairman Prescott.

"Glad to be out of here chairman Prescott." said Lelouch as the left the prison and boarded a King raven and left the prison behind.

(One year later)

Lelouch was now on a Raven sitting across from another gear who clearly was a green horn headed for his new squad leaders position. He was wearing standerd issue Onyx gaurd armor equipped with a standerd issue Lancer, gnasher shotgun and a snub pistol looking back over his life so far. From his mother dying, he and his crippled little sister being disinherited, disowned and left for dead by there Darwinist of a father and family at the age of seven, fourteen years later the E-day and the war with the locust started ironically it was also the day his Nannaly there maid syoko were separated when a locust drones frag granade caused the ceiling of the tunnel they were running from them through to colap. By the time they found her body there was nothing left but her wheelchair and presumed dead, a year later after months of searching and tuning up nothing he gave up and began to believe she was dead, the next year he assassinated his father under the guise of Zero with a bullet between his eyes, but was caught later that year and sentenced as Zero to fifty years imprisonment with no hope of bail or parole, only for Prescott to offer him a chance to redeem himself a year later ago if he joins the COG army as a gear.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Yelled the COG soldier sitting across from him trying to get his attention for the last few thirty minutes over the sound of the helicopters spinning blades.

"Hm? You say something?" Lelouch asked the gear in front of him.

"I said Im private Ben Carmine, what's yours?" yelled the gear called Ben Carmine as he introduced himself and asked for the name of the gear I front of him.

"Sorry, mine's Lelouch, private Lelouch Vi Britainia. But I prefer to go by my mothers last name of Lamprouge now a days.

"Nice to meet you too Lelouch. Wait, that means you're..." said carmine as he came to a late realisation.

"Yeah I know. I'm senitor Charles Zi Britania and Marion Vi Britainia's presumed dead son. tell me something I don't know?" said Lelouch taking off his helmet an resting it on his lap.

"Holly shit! Wait then that means that your sisters alive as well. Right?" asked Carmine hopefully.

"Nannaly...my sister didn't servive E-day." said Lelouch sadly.

"Oh, uh... My condolences. I shouldn't have brought that up..." said Carmine regretting what he said a few seconds ago.

"Is fine, you didn't know." understanding said Lelouch.

"Heads up gears. We'll be arriving at the drop point any minute now." announced the pilot over the tac-com.

"Well that was quick." said Lelouch putting his helmet back on.

"So, you fresh out of basic to?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. Just got assigned to a squad today. You?" asked Lelouch.

"Same here! So what squad are you being assigned to any way?" asked Carmine out of kindness.

"Delta squad, under a..."

"Sargent Marcus Fenix of Delta squad? Holly shit so am I! What are the odds?" yelled Carmine excitedly cutting off Lelouch unintentionally.

"Is that so? Looks like things just got more interesting." said Lelouch as the Raven landed in front of two gears and a Tac-com officer talking in front of the hospital.

"Well time to go find our C.O." said Lelouch to no one in particular as he dismounted from his seat, picked up his duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder and waited for Cramine to bo the same before the Raven took off for it's next destination.

"You think that's him?" Lelouch asked Carmine while pointing at a disgruntled gear in heavy armor with a bandana around his head.

"Only one way to fine out." said Carmine as he walked over to ask the older gear if he was the new squad leader.

"Oh well, lets se where this goes shall we?" said Lelouch to himself as he followed after Carmine.

"Sargent Fenix! Are you Sargent Fenix? Delta squad? We're you new trainees." said Ben Carmine as Lelouch caught up to him.

"Hey there." said Lelouch wavering his free hand at Sargent Fenix and those in his company.

"And as green as grass by the looks of them. Time to train the rooks?" asked the blonde Tac-Com officer.

"With the attacks on pomeroy? Hell no, they need me on patrol, not training some jumpy kid and his friend." crudely answered Marcus Fenix.

"Of course. I'll se you inside." said the blonde woman before walking off.

"Private Ben Carmine, sir! Reporting for duty, Sir!" said Ben as if he was still in basic.

"Private Lelouch Lamprouge, reporting for duty, sir. And here I thought there was supposed to be a welcome party. Forget to tip the caterers or something?" sarcasitlly asked Lelouch after introducing himself.

"Well sorry to disappoint. Welcome to Jacinto, privates. Your first order is to gaurd this spot. You stay here until we get back from our patrol." ordered Sargent Fenix.

"But sir, there s nothing here to gaurd." said carmine looking around like a confused Idiet.

"Sounds like a good first assignment to me. You and chuckle nuts stay put. Well be back kid." said Marcus as he and the other gear he was with left on there patrol.

"What a dick!" said Lelouch after Marcus and his friend were out of ear shot.


	2. See you at Landown Delta

(While our hero gets off a Raven and boards a rig headed for land down, Prescott gives a speech to rally the COG army before a massive attack on the Locust)

"Humans are no strangers to war. After all, we've been fighting for as long as we can remember. War is all we know. In the past, we fought for imulsion. We fought for country. We fought for freedom. But all that changed after E-Day. For fifteen years, we've been fighting for our very survival against inhuman, genocidal monsters. But it is a fight we cannot continue. Humanity faces extinction, unless we end this war _now_. We had hoped the Lightmass bombing would decimate the Locust Horde. But they survived. And have returned, stronger than ever. They've brought with them a force that can sink entire cities. Even Jacinto, our last beacon of hope through all these dark days, is now at risk. Soon we'll have nothing left to defend. And that means we have only one option: _attack_. Gears, what I ask of you now is not an easy thing, but it _is_ necessary. If we are to survive. If we are to live long enough to see the seasons change, our children grow and experience a time of peace that we have never known, then we must now take this fight to the Locust! We will go to where they live and where they breed and we will destroy them! _This_ is the day we take the battle to the heart of the enemy. _This_ is the day that we correct the course of human history! _This_ is the day that we ensure our survival as a species! Soldiers of the COG, my fellow Gears, go forth and bring back the hope of humanity!"

"What a load of bull!" said Lelouch at the end of Prescott's well rehearsed and droning speech as he leaned up against the right side of the cockpit of the drilling rig he was on. He was luck enough to be assigned to a rig that just so happened to be one man short, Unfortunately for him the squad that was one man short was a group of heavily patriotic gears, even the driver too.

"Hey! Since when is that any way for a gear to talk about the chairmen, especially one of his onyx guards. Show some respect, soldier!" ordered the senior officer a Sargent who's name didn't bother to learn a board the drilling rig he was on.

"My apologies, Sargent... What was it again? I was just admiring our beloved chairmen's inspireing speech, that's all." mockingly replayed Lelouch with an small bow not even getting a laugh or to from a few of the gears present, nore the driver.

"Yeah, we'll next time keep your "admiration" to yourself, private." ordered the same soldier.

"With pleasure, Sargent... Um? What was it again?" Retorted Lelouch intentionally forgetting the higher ranked gears name.

"Grrrr... I'm watching you, private. Step even one toe out of line, and I'll make you you regret the day you joined the COG for the rest of your life!" warned the Sargent as he then walked back over to his men.

"What crawled up his ass and died? A ticker? If so, when's the explosives planted to its back going off, it would more entertaining watching someone blow up from the inside out then standing around here all day." sighed Lelouch under his breath once the Sargent was out of ear shot as the rigs started to move out towards landown.

(sometime later)

A few hours had passed since the assault on Land down began, half the rigs where toppled by brumacks, blown up by locust mortars and artillery, hijacked by drones or buried by corpsers with there crews still every much alive and the serviveing rigs had made it to the drill sight in poor condition only to meet heavy Locust resistance which intensified as the minutes past by like seconds.

"We gotta go now! Everone, into the grind lifts no... *Splatter*" ordered the Sargent before he lost his head to a grub sniper.

"Oh shit! Where gonna die!" yelled on of the lower ranked gears starting to panick.

"Shut the fuck up, and get to the grind lefts, now!" yelled the rigs driver as he readied the grind lifts.

"Go now, or do you want to end up like the Sargent!" ordered Lelouch as he rose from his cover and briskly backed up towards back of the rig while shooting the grappling hooks of the attacking grubs.

"Wait for m...*Splat*" yelled one of the two remaining gears running from cover to try and follow him only to be shot in the head and fall to the floor of the rig dead as a door nail.

"Shit! I'm not dieing here, wait four me! yelled the remaining gear as they ran to board the adjacent grind lift to Lelouch.

"We're in, launch the grind lifts!" yelled Lelouch as he lowered the harness down onto him before the doors shut. A few seconds later the grind lifts where launched one after the other, starting with the nameless gear and ending with Lelouch's just before the the driver was killed and the rig exploded.

"Shit!" yelled Lelouch before the adjacent harness came loss and hit him in the head knocking him out cold.

(an unkown amount of time later)

"Ugh...my head... W-What happened?" grownd lelouch as he woke from his unintentional nap.

"The grind lift! That's right! The assault on the hollow. Shit! Let's get this over with..." sighed Lelouch as he got his weapons ready (the same as he had in the last chapter) and opened the grind lift only to find the other lift on it's side and the only ocupent dead a few feet away with his weapons lying next to him.

"Shit! Well, I'd say some words of condolence, but I didn't even know you, or your buddies. Now what?" asked a directionless COG soldier before taking the ammo from the dead gear's weapons. (Hey! The dead guys not gonna need it, besides its free ammo, who cares?)

"Holly shit! Lelouch? Is that you?" asked the familiar voice of non other then Ben Carmine as he approached his fellow gear.

"Carmine? I didn't expect to see you again so soon. where's the rest of your squad?" asked Lelouch after he finished looting his dead squad mate for ammo.

"I got separated from Sargent's Fenix and Santiago, I'm just after radioing them and said I'll wait for them here." said Carmine a little bit jumpy. "What about you? You get separated too?" He then asked.

"I wish, that dead guy "is" what's left of my squad, the rest all died up on the rig before we where launched." said Lelouch pointing to the dead gear at his feet that carmine failed to notice until now as he jumped back in fright.

"Holy shit! Did the grubs do that to him?" dumbly asked Carmine.

"Do you see any grubs body's around here? He probably forgot about his harness and died on impact. Take these, I have a feeling we're not gonna be alone for long." said the onyx gaurd tossing a his newly scrounged lancer rounds to Carmine before taking cover behind the rock in front of them that was shaped somewhat like a concrete barrier.

"O-Okay." said Carmine before he to took cover behind the same rock as Locust started pouring in from the far end of the cave.

"See what I mean?" rhetorically asked Lelouch drawing his lancer, rising from cover and shooting one of the advancing grubs dead before ducking back behind cover to douge a hail of hammerbust rounds that were aimed for where his head had been.

"Oh shit!" swore a panicked Carmine sibling as he tossed a frag granade at a gruop of Loucst sending bits of them flying when it detonated a second later.

"Nice toss, private!" complemented Lelouch rose from cover and downed another trying to throw it's own frag granade before crouching back down behind cover and reloading his lancer.

(a minute later)

"God damn it! There's to many of them! Carmine, when's the rest of delta getting here?" asked Lelouch taking his turn to rise out of cover and shoot a Locust or two dead while Cramine get on the radio.

"Sarge, were under attack! Loucst are everywhere! Ah shit!" panicked carmine.

"Keep it together Rook! Dom, double-time!" said none other then Marcus Fenix on the other end of the line.

"Shit!" Yelled Lelouch as he was downed by a lucky shot from a grubs hammerbust.

"Lelouch!" yelled Ben before he radioed Marcus in a blind panick. "Ah shit! Ah shit they're all dead! They're all dead, Sarge! It's just me!" he then yelled into his helmets radio before spraying several bullets in wide arc in front of him.

"I'm not dead you idiot! I'm just downed, help me up!" corrected Lelouch asking Ben for a hand.

"O-Oh, my bad!" said Ben embaresed that he jumped the gun on that one as he helped Lelouch up as Marcus cut down the vines at the far end of the cave granting him access to Lelouch and Carmines location.

"Let's get in there, Dom!" ordered Marcus as he and Dom flanked the Locast from behind while Lelouch and Ben opened fired on any trying to find new cover downing or killing them one by one until the last one was downed and had its head stomped into tiny pieces By Marucs Fenix himself.

"Sarge, uh, I... We, we made it!" stutered Ben carmine trying to calm himself down.

"Rook! You did good." said Marcus reassuringly.

"What am I? Copped liver all of a sudden?" rhetorically asked Lelouch drawing there attention to him.

"Lelouch? I thought you said eveyone here was dead Carmine?" asked Dom.

"I kinda panicked and thought he had died when he went down, sir. My bad." apologiesd Ben Carmine.

"It's alright kid, we all make mistakes. said Marcus before turning to Lelouch. "Where's the rest of Echo Five, private?" he then asked.

"Ask Mr. I died no the way down here, sir. The rest of my squad died on the rig a few minutes before it exploded, I'm all that's left." answered Lelouch pointing with his thumb to the dead gear behind him.

"Shit. They were some good soldiers, a bit too patriotic for my liking, but they were still some good people." said Dom saying a few words about the deceased members of Echo Five.

"Control, this is Delta. We got Carmine, but it looks like everyone but but private Lelouch of Echo Five are down. So we're headed deeper into the hollow with Lelouch in tow." Marcus said over his com.

"Rodger that delta. Tunnel maps show direct access approximately thirty meters ahead." said the blonde communications officer from Jacinto who went be the name of Ayna witch Lelouch found out some time ago.

"But, Sir, there's a wall there." said a confused Carmine pointing out the odvious.

"What about the grind lift?" asked Dom drawing attention to the grind lift lying on its side.

"I think it's busted, sir." said Carmine.

"Yeah, that self digging coffin an't going anywhere soon, just ask the corpse over there." said Lelouch backing up what Ben said.

"Jack see what you can do." ordered Marcus as a small floating drown decloaked and began working on the damaged grind lift.

"Uh, more Locust!" called Ben Carmine as a few E-holes opened up at the far end of the cave as several Locust started crawling out of them.

"No shit Sherlock!" sarcasitlly replied Lelouch as he took cover behind the rock from earlier.

"Hold them off, so jack can fix the lift!" ordered Marcus as the rest of Delta took cover. And thus the fire fight bettewn Delta and the Locust ensued.


	3. Delta to the rescue!

"Jack needs more time!" yelled Marcus over the constant gun fire as he shot another grub stone cold dead.

"Tell his little robot ass to hurry up!" yelled back Dom shooting dead a few grubs of his own.

"Ah shit! Tickers!" yelled Lelouch after spotting a few tickers entering the area.

"Ah, for fuck sake! Don't let them near Jack!" swore Marcus blowing up a ticker or two.

"Eat this!" yelled Carmine throwing a frag at a group of Locust as the then turned into chicks of Locust guts as the frag went off a second later.

"That's the last of them gears." said Marcus as the fighting stopped.

"There's still one left Sargent!" pointed out Ben pointing to a downed grub trying to crawl away.

"I've got this one." said Lelouch mantles get over cover and walked up to the injured grub, stomped down on the Grubs back to hold it in place, swapped to his Gnasher shotgun, held it by the barrel and used it as a golf club after yelling "Four!" and smashed the grubs head into chunks then swapped back to his Lancer and walked back to his squad.

"Nice one Kid." complimented Dom.

"Thank you, sir." replied Lelouch after rejoining the others.

"Delta, according to Jack, that grind lift should be operational now." said Ayna over the com.

"Thanks, control. All right, let's give this lift a shove. Oh, and private Lelouch, welcome back to Delta." said Marcus unenthusiasticly.

"Great to be back, Sargent dick head." sarcasitlly replied Lelouch.

"Har, har! Very funny wise guy. Let's get moving." said Marcus as he turned on the grind lift which then began to tunnel into the adjacent wall kicking up dust everywhere as Delta walked a safe distance behind it.

"Man it's dusty as hell!" stated Dom coughing all the while.

"You know the helmets like the ones me and Lelouch are wareing have a filtering styem, right? If you wore a helmet then you wouldn't have to breath in the dust." said Ben bringing up an interesting but useless fact about the standerd issue COG army helmets.

"Uh, yeah... But then I wouldn't see snipers very well now would I?" rhetorically asked Dom bringing up a important disadvantage of wareing a helmet.

"Cool it Dom." said Marcus from the front of the gruop.

"Speaking of helmets, I think mines busted." said Lelouch tapping the side of his helmet as the blue glowing eye shaped visors blinked on and off several times. "It must have taken to much damage from when the other harness in my grind lift came loss and knocked me out cold." he added.

"Seriously? Your grind lift knocked you out? Well at least you didn't end up like the other guy." said Dom

"Ouch! Good thing you were wareing a helmet." said Carmine stating what he taught was a important fact.

"If it's that damaged then take the damn thing off, Privete." said Marcus stating the odvious.

"No thanks, I'll wait till I'm out of the tunnel befor doing that. I don't feel like joining the "dust breathers club" today." rlpyed Lelouch rhetorically.

"Why? You got assume, or something?" asked Dom.

"No, not really. I just don't feel like catching "Dustlung" anytime soon is all." Lelouch sarcasitlly replied.

"Ha! Good one kid." said Dom laughing slightly at his joke.

"I-Is that a real thing?" asked Carmine worriedly.

"N-No Carmine, it's a play on the word Rustlung. It's not real." explained Lelouch.

"O-Oh... Right... Of course it isn't... I knew that..." said Ben trying to not sound stupid but failing miserably as the excited the other end of the tunnel while the grind lift broke after hitting another wall.

"Finally, now I can take this off." said Lelouch as he did just that. "Much better." he said with out the helmets voice modulater distorting his voice.

"Oh great, we got ourselfs a pretty boy, fan-fucking-tastic." said Marcus unenthusiasticly.

"Hey. You wouldn't happen to be related to Marion Vi Britania by any chance would you?" asked Dom thinking he looked familiar.

"If by related to her you mean is she my dead mother, then yes, I am related to her, though I tend to go by the last name of Lamprouge now a bays. Hay do me a favour and don't tell anyone, especially any of my serviveing family. I'm supposed to be dead and I've done a lot of things I'm not proud." admitted Lelouch before asking them to keep it a secret.

"Well no shit! so if your alive dose that mean your sister is..." asked Marcus.

"Nannaly is... She didn't servive E-Day..." sadly said Lelouch still morning the loss of his sister.

"Sorry about that. I lost my father too." apologiesd Marcus sympathising with Privete Lamprouge.

"My parents did too... So did my brother, Anthony." said Carmine.

"It's alright. You didn't know." said Lelouch.

"Well... It looks like we all have something in common." said Dom implying he lost someone too.

"Yeah, lucky us..." sarcasitlly said Lelouch tossing his broken helmet off the edge of the rigge just as a pair of Reavers flew by at high speed.

"This is Omega one, we are about to be over run!" yelled the leader of omega one over the radio hoping anyone near by would responded Who's squad was right below Deltas current position on the over looking rigge.

"Let's get down there, Delta!" ordered Marcus as he and the rest of delta ran towards Omega one's location to provide backup.

(less then half a minute later)

"Delta squad's here! Let's do this!" yelled one of the gears from Omega one as the four members of Delta squad joined the fight and evening the odds in there favour as the began to push back the grubs advance.

"Keep at 'em boys, keep at 'em!" yelled the squad leader of Omega one as they continued to mow down each Locast drone and grenadier one by one.

"Boomers!" yelled Dom as two boomers approached while fireing there boomshots at the invading COG gears.

"Concentrate your fire, Delta!" yelled Marcus after killing the last drone via a Gnasher shotgun blast to the face be for taking cover and switching to his lancer as he and Dom then open fired on one of the two boomers.

"I've heard of "tall, dark and gruesome" , but this... This gust takes the cake." said Lelouch as he and Carmine open fired on the second one which both fell soon after.

"Yeah we'll get used to it, there's a lot more where those came from." said Marcus reloading his weapon.

"Oh joy...more fuck ugly over grown roaches, just what I've always wanted. Lucky me..." dryly and rhetorically siad Lelouch doing the same with his lancer.

"Thanks for the help, Delta. Well stay here and secure the area until we can move our wounded." thanked the leader of Omega one before Jack decloaked and Marcus got a call from Anya while a familiar voice of someone who doesn't belong on the battlefield caught Lelouch's attention.

"Everything's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about, okay. Just relax and try to rest for now. siad a woman with pink hair tied up into a long ponytail in standerd issue gear armor (think Ben and Anthony Carmines but made for a female soldier and without the helmet), no doubt one of the squads field medics as she tryed to clam down one of the wounded soldiers she was attending to.

"I-It can't be... Euphemia... B-But why? What's she doing here?" Lelouch asked himself debating weather or not he should leave right now before she sees or avoid her. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by two members of Omega one.

"hay, sarge? Come here for a second would ya?" Gear A asked the squad Sargent over the radio.(I'm not gonna bother naming these guys so I'm just gonna call them Gear A and Gear B).

"You need something soldier?" asked there Sargent as he walked up to them.

"Hey Sarge Dosent that Guy look like an older version of the black haired kid in that picture Privete Euphemia has with her, you know the one she keeps showing to people and asking if they've seen anyone from it?" asked Gear B pointing to Lelouch who was having a mental debat with himself.

"Yeah... I-I think it is... I mean... He could be,maybe?" agreed the two gears Sargent wondering if he should ask him if he was.

"Okay Delta let's move out." ordered Marcus snapping Lelouch back to reality and giveing him a excuse to leave before the worst happens.

"Hey, Sargent Fenix can I talk to you for a sec?" asked the leader of Omega one as he flagged down Marcus before he could leave.

"Oh great, now what?" grownd Marcus not liking that he was being held up.

"Hey, Marcus, I'll go on a head and scout out the area ahead of us. That okay with you?" offered Lelouch trying to make himself useful.

"All right, but don't go to far, we don't know what else is out there." agreed Marcus before warning the onyx guard recruit who then swapped his Gnasher shotgun for the dead boomers boomshot and taking ammo from the second one then proceeding to scout out ahead of the squad.

"Can I help you with something else today? Because we're kinda on a tight schedule here, Sargent." asked Marcus as "nicely" as possible.

"Yeah I just wanted to ask... That guy in the onyx gaurd armor, his last name wouldn't happen to be Vi Britania by any chance would it?" asked the Sargent of Omega one nervously.

"That depends, who wants to know?" asked Marcus cautiously.

"It's just that our medic, Privete Euphemia, she's been looking for him since E-Day. Man is she gonna be through the roof to see him. H-Hag on a sec, I'll be right back." said the Sargent of Omega one as he ran to get the Privete in question before anyone could stop him.

"Hey. Didn't Lelouch ask us "not" to tell any one who knows him by his real name that he's alive?" asked Dom rhetorically.

"Well it's to late now." said Marcus as the Sargent returned with a pink haired woman trailing behind him, who the rest of Delta assumed was Privete Euphemia.

"Sargent Fenix, you had something to tell me, sir?" asked Euphemia addressing Sargent Marcus Fenix in a respectable tone.

"Yeah...you could say that..." sighed Marcus before he tolled her what she was here talking to him for. "I might know we're your brother, Lelouch is..." sighed Marcus preparing himself for the shot storm of f the century when Lelouch find out about this.

"Y-You are telling me the truth, right? You know we're he is, right?" asked Euphemia trembling from a mixture of shock and overwhelming joy that someon had found a lead on him let alone the half sibling in general.

"Dom, fill her in while I make a call to control. I have a feeling that if she sticks with us she'll find him a lot sooner then she would on her own." asked Marcus as Jack decloaked and made a direct line to command as Dom filled her in on the event of the last few days.


	4. The long lost siblings reunite at last

s"It's as pitch black as my fucking armor in here." Swore Lelouch as as wondered further into cave useing the glowing plant he found a few seconds ago in his left hand as a light source while holding his snub pistol in his right. "I bet that robot of Marcus' has a built in flashlight, why didn't I take that thing with me again?" he rhetorically asked himself as he then hear Sargent Fenix's voice over his tac-com.

"Rook, were finished talking to Omega one, how's things look on your end?"

"All clear here for now Sargent, though it could stand to be a bit brighter down here... A chandelier or two perhaps?"

"Har har, hold your position and wait for us to catch up to you, understand chuckle nuts?" ordered Marcus dryly.

"Sigh... Crystel clear, Sir!" sighed the Onyx gaurd recruit over his end of the tac-com as he then stopped in his tracks and waited for the others to catch up to him.

(With Delta)

"Let's get a move on, delta." ordered Marcus after finishing his call to Lelouch.

"So... This Privete Lamprouge of yours... He dose know something about my brother, right?" asked Euphemia hopefully.

"Trust me, he knows more then something about him that's for sure." said Dom knowingly.

"Look out!" yelled Marcus as the path behind them was blocked by a giant rock falling from the ceiling and cutting off them off from Omega one.

"I don't think this place is stable!" said Dom pointing out the odvious.

"It probably isn't, so keep moving, Delta." said Fenix as the group of Ben, Dom, Euphemia and himself pressed onwords before Carmine got distracted by something that looked like a light build growing out of the ground.

"Hey, what's with these glowy things?" asked Carmine pointing to the red glowing plant on the floor.

"What do I look like a fucking botanists? Some kinda plant, I don't know." swore Marcus passing siad plant.

"How rude, as for me I think it looks pretty. I wonder if it comes in pink too?" huffed Euphemia at the vulgar language Marcus used before wondering if said plant came in pink.

"Looks like one's been picked, check it out." said Dom pointing out the plant with the fruit forcefully removed from the stem.

"It's probably private Lamprouge's doing. He's probably useing it as a torch, go thing we have Jack with us." assumed Marcus.

*Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!*

"Is that gun fire?" asked Ben as the sound of wretches growling and being killed reached there ears from further in.

"Shot! Come on, Delta. I have a feeling than private Lamprouge is gonna need our help right about now." swore Sargent Fenix as the gears of Delta squad run to assist Lelouch.

(With Lelouch)

"Take this you cave dwelling runt!" yelled Lelouch as he shot the head off of a wretche with a satisfying pop only for another to scramble to take its place and take a swipe at him, which Lelouch dodged with a roll to the side, swapped to his lancer, revved up the chainsaw and cut the as Ben Carmine calls them, "monkey dogs" in half.

"There he is, Delta! Give him some cover fire on the double!" ordered Marcus as he and the other gears with him did as ordered and gave Lelouch some cover fire, giveing Lelouch the opportunity to get enough distance bettewn him and the "monkey dogs" to use his Boomshot and kill them all in one shot.

"Phew... Thanks for the assistance, Sargent. I almost thought I was a goner there for a moment." Thanked Lelouch with a sigh of relief as he reloaded his weapons one after the other.

"Don't mention it, Rook. By the way we have someone here to talk to you." replyed Marcus as he motioned for Euphemia to go talk to him while he had his back turned to them while reloading.

'Okay, Euphemia. You can do this, just ask him what he knows about your brother and work from there.' she tolled herself as she took one step after the other though in her mind each of those steps were weighed down by a 12 ton Dumbbells tied to her feet with heavy iron chains. "Uhm... Excuse me, but Sargent Fenix says you were the last to see my brother, Lelouch a-and that you could tell me where you last saw him, is that true?" timidly asked Lelouch's younger half sister bracing herself for the worst as she aproched him after he finished reloading his last weapon, his snub pistol.

"E-Euphemia w-what are you..." asked a shocked Onyx gaurd turning around as if she was a rusty crane.

"O-Oh my god!" breathed Euphemia in shock. "Lou-Lou! You're alive!" cried Euphemia useing his old childhood nickname as she then tackled her long lost brother with a flying hug and stared balling her eyes out.

"Pfffft, Lou-Lou? Seriously?" asked Dom trying his hardest not to laugh and ruin this touching reunion.

"I-I think I'm gonna c-cry...*sniff*" sobbed Ben getting all emotional at the two siblings reunion. (I just imagine Benjamin Carmine would do something like this, but if I'm wrong feel free to correct me in the reviews.)

"Can it you two... Let them have there moment..." said Macus as he walked past the half brother and his half sister followed by Dom and then Carmine.

"I-I-I thought I'd never s-see you again..." cried Euphemia into his chest armor. (By the way, is Euphemia taller then Lelouch or am I just imagining thing So?)

"It's all right, Euphy. I missed you too." said Lelouch as he held his sister closer to him.

"You idiot! She yelled before pushing herself away from him. "Where were you!? Me and Cornelia sent the last seventeen years looking for you...! Do you hate us, did we do something to hurt you, anger you? Please... Tell me what we did wrong, please..." asked Euphy as she started sobbing hestericaly again.

"You and Cornelia didn't do anything wrong..." comforted Lelouch as he took her hands in his. "You and Nelly are not at fault, okay? So calm down, Okay?"

"Then why? Why didn't you even tell anyone you where alive...?" pleaded his crying younger half sister.

"Playing dead was the only way to keep Nannaly safe from who ever killed our mother, lady Marion. Who ever were was close enough and made her feel comfortable enough to ask mother to call off to talk to her alone that night, not to mention could come and go from the Vila as they pleased. If they had that kind of power then there was no where she'd be safe from them as long as they believed we were still alive, so I faked our deaths shortly after father banished us to the U.I.R." explained Lelouch solemnly.

"So that's where you two were no wonder we couldn't find you, you were in the U.I.R this hole time... I can't wait to tell Nelly about this, she'll be so happy to see you and Nana again." said Euphy optimistically wanting to see the smile on there older sisters face when she sees the two of them alive and well.

"..."

"Huh? Is something wrong Lou-Lou? You're crying." asked his innocent little sister.

"N-Nanally... S-She... I-I couldn't..." stutered Lelouch shaking violently and crying.

"... Sh-she's dead?" asked Euphemia in shock. "H-How, when, why?"

"I-I-I couldn't... I couldn't protect her!" yelled Lelouch as the swapped rolls. Now Lelouch was the one crying on the other siblings shoulder, while Euphemia tryed to be strong for his sake.

The few minutes was spent with Lelouch crying on Euphemia's shoulder and trying us best to tell her of the events of that horrific day, E-Day."

(Later with Marcus, Dom and Carmine.)

"hey, how you two holding up?" asked Marcus genuinely concerned for the two siblings well being.

"Sigh... We're fine. Let's move out." answered Lelouch drawing his lancer.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking though." replyed Euphy with a smile drawing her lancer as well.

"Alright then, let's move, Delta." said Marcus before addressing the squad as a hole as he then cut through the wall vines in there way. Once they all passed through they were greeted by the sight of a snake or worm like creature that looked like it was made of stone plates all linked together eating a glowing plant.

"Control, you have any info on this thing? It looks like a snake, or a worm, made of stone." Marcus asked over his tac-com.

"Recent Intel lists it as a rockworm. Not sure if it's dangerous, but we do know it's an indigenous cave creature that feeds on plants." relayed Anya.

"Glowing Plants?" asked Dom curiously.

"Right. We've had reports that those are one of its main food sources... We've also been told that the worms are nearly indestructible. Apperently gun fire doesn't effect them at all. any a added which Ben must have took as a challenge (challenge excepted!) and decided to shoot the Rockworm to prove her right or wrong, only for each of his bullets to bounce of harmlessly as the creature just ignored him and continued eating its meal. (Almost as if it was saying "I don't give a fuck!")

"She's right. That thing's not even paying attention to you." Dom said to Ben seeing what Anya ment by "nearly indestructible".

"I-I knew that... I-I was just testing to make sure... Hehehehe..." siad Ben trying once again to not sound like an idiot and failing yet again.

"Right... Let move, Delta." said Marcus sceptically before ordering the entire squad to move on and leave the worm to its own devices.

"If only we could make all our armor from the hides of those things, we'd probably last longer against the grubs instead of dropping like flies." said Lelouch voiceing his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, but it would probably be to heavy to walk in let alone fight which it on." objected Marcus.

"One can dream, can't they?" rhetorically asked Lelouch.

"Hey, Marcus, do you think Dizy and Tai made it up there?" asked Dom concerned for there friends.

"I don't know, I hope so. Tai's as tough as a Brumak, though, so if anyone cloud make it, it'd be him." reassured Marcus.

"So who's this Tai person? A friend of yours?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, he is, last we saw him he jumped out of the grind lift he was in to help Dizy fend of some lanky, crazy, fuck ugly grub with a Dual sided chainsaw staff." explained Marcus.

"Wait? A what with a dual sided what now? That seems like a highly impractical weapon of choice to me." said Lelouch doubting Marcus' story.

"That damn son of a bitch cut a centaur "in half"! You tell me if that's a "highly impractical weapon of choice." stated Dom.

"...point taken..." said Lelouch hesitant with his response.

"I hope we don't meet him. He sounds... Scary!" whimpered Euphemia not wanting to meet this chainsaw staff welding locust, _EVER!_ "

"So who the hell was that screaming Locust guy, anyway?" asked Ben wanting to know who that grub inquestion was.

"No idea. Like Dom said, the crazy bastered cut through a fucking tank, though. He's gotta be a locust big shot or something." replyed Marcus unsure who that grub was either.

"What? Like RAAM?" asked Dom.

"Maybe... But he made RAAM look like a push over." answered Marcus comparing RAAM to the crazy staff welding locust bastered.

"Well shit! Alright Sarge, who goes down which side with who?" asked Lelouch as the five came to a fork in the road.

"Lelouch! Watch your language! What would Cornelia say if she heard you talking like that?" scolded Euphemia.

"Oh yeah that's right, you older sister's The witch of Britainia, isn't she?" asked Marcus remembering the long lost siblings shared older sister's reputation.

"Yeah, unfortunately so." answered Lelouch as he to remembered his big sister Cornelia's reputation and who she got during the pendulum wars and how she treats he subordinates as if they were as expendable as ammunition.

"Wow, your family is intense man. said Dom shock at how brutal people in there family can be.

"You don't even know the half of it Santiago, trust me." replyed Lelouch.

"Alright, Delta that's enough talk. Dom, you take Carmine and Euphemia up the left path, "Lou-Lou" and I will take the right path." said Marcus issuing the squad to split up three to the left, and the remaining two to the right.

"pffffft, got it Marcus... Lou-Lou, heheheh!" replyed Dom before laughing at the Onyx gaurd recruit's old nikename his sister gave him.

"I hate you two so much right now, you know that right?" said the pissed off Onyx guard in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good news is you can vent your anger on the grubs up ahead, let's move, Delta." said Marcus before he ordered Delta squad to move out.


	5. A not so natural cave formation

"God damn it! Dom, we've got a troika baring down on us, see if if you can flank it from your side." swore Marcus over his tac-com to Dominic Santiago as he and Lelouch took cover behind a large rock.

"You got it Marcus." copied Dom as the rock worm returned for round two with Carmine.

"Hey Marcus, The giant worms back." stated private Lamprouge reloading his lancer.

"Great, now we got more cover to hide behind, what's your point kid?" rhetorically asked the disgruntled Sargent.

"Easy, this!" said Lelouch as he shot down the glowing fruit that was hanging from the celling only for the worm to race for its next meal creating useable cover for the two gears in the process.

"Huh? Not bad kid, not bad at all." compliment Marcus as Dom and the rest of Delta flanked the grubs that where keeping them from advancing from there elevated position on the underground dwellers right.

"Thanks Sargent dickbutt!" said Lelouch mockingly as he hurdled over there shared cover and dashed over to the cover provided by the feasting rockworm.

"You give a guy honest prise and what dose he do? He insults you right off the bat, charming." comented Marcus as he joined the Onyx gaurd recruit who was fireing at the locust on the troika looking down on them dead from behind the Rockworm acting as voluntary Cover.

"Man, I was expecting a base or something." stated Dom feeling let down.

"Well, maybe it's just a staging area. Probably a base down deeper." suggested Marcus as Lelouch and Euphemia dragged over an amo container each and distributed the amo evenly among the members of Delta.

"Sarge, um... You really think we're gona see the surface again?" hesitantly asked Ben scared of what Marcus' answer might be.

"Yeah... Yeah kid, I do." said Marcus saying what Ben needed to hear as they began to climb the ladder two by two and proceed deeper into the hollow.

"Seismic activity is getting stronger, Delta. Do you have a visual yet?" asked Anya over the teams tac-com.

"Nothing yet. We'll keep you posted. Delta out." answered Marcus ending the call as an E-hole opened up a few feet ahead of them.

"Locust!" yelled Ben as the squad took cover behind the several large rocks in front of them and engaged in open combat lasting for several minutes before the every last grub that crawled was shot dead on sight.

"Hold your fire, Delta, that's the last of them. Let's keep moving." ordered Marcus as Delta squad began moving again until they came a cross a grind lift with two dead headless gears in front of it.

"Carmine, could be snipers in the area! Keep a look out!" ordered Dom as the the squad rounded the next corner only to come under sniper fire from the ridge across from them and dash for any available cover that was near by while Lelouch swapped his empty Boomshot for a longshot on the floor before joining his squad in cover.

"Holy shit! You where right, Sir, there are snipers, dozens of them too!" Yelled carmine panicking.

"No shit Sherlock, what was your first clue? The hostile gun fire or the grubs on the ridge over there!" rhetorically asked Lelouch as he stood up from cover and head shot one of the locust snipers before ducking back into cover and reloading his longshot.

"Lelouch, Carmine, hang back and provide cover fire for Dom, Euphemia and myself as we advance!" Ordered Marcus as the two gears armed with longshots killed the snipers one by one as the other members of Delta squad used the rockworm that appeared seconds earlier to advance along the ridge only for another sniper appeared to take the place of the last and suffer the same fate as there predecessors before them. This continued until the team of Marcus, Dom and Euphemia where across to the other side of the bridge like rock structure and killed the last few grubs themselves before the two gears that stayed back then joined the rest of the of the squad at another cross roads.

"Great, another fork in the road. same as last time, Sir?" tiredly asked Lelouch with a sigh.

"It worked last time didn't it?" sarcasitlly asked Marcus as they split up again like last time. Soon they regrouped at a clif over looking a horde of locust in the distance on the move to who knows where.

"Anybody need some sniper practice?" asked Marcus enthusiastically.

"Hey Ben, I bet I can kill more those locust Bowen there then you!" challenged Lelouch holding walking over to the clif edge.

"Oh, you're on Lou-Lou!" retorted Ben as the two spent the next two minutes shooting grubs like fish in a barrel until they all ran off or died.

"I got six, beat that, Lou-Lou!" stated Cramine proudly.

"Huh, only six? I got eight of them, all headshots." teased Lelouch rubbing his victory in Ben's face.

"Fuck you!" swore Ben Carmine the sour loser.

"That's enough you two. We have a job to do. Let's move, Delta!" ordered Sargent Fenix braking up the two gears before anything could happen.

"Yes, Sir!" replyed the the two privates as they followed the the rest of Delta up the ladder on the small clif behind them only to take cover from the grubs troika that started fireing on them.

"You think they heard us kill there friends earlier?" sarcasitlly asked Lelouch as he snipped a grub to the left of the troika turret.

"Shut up and return fire, Delta!" shouted Marcus as Daom throw a grenade at the locust turret killing the operator and the grub next to him.

The next minute was spent with Lelouch sand Carmine keeping the troika from being used by suppressing it and killing anyone who tryed to use it while Marcus, Euphy and Dom flanked the locust from there right.

"Reaver!" yelled Dom spotting a reaver just before it landed which then came under fire from all five members of Delta squad only managing to fire off a few inaccurately aimed shots before dieing.

"All right, Delta, look around and find some ammo, I've got feeling we'll be needing it soon." said Marcus as the squad quickly found and shared the scrounged ammo they had found before the giant door carved out of the adjacent wall was struck over and over again.

"Haven't these fuckers heard of a five minute brake!?" swore Lelouch as he swapped to his lancer.

"Get to cover, Delta!" yelled Marcus as the doors blew wide open and a pack of wretches, a pair of drones and a pair of Boomers charged through from the other side yelling there trademark of "BOOOOM" before one lost its head.

"Boom yourself bitch!" swore Lelouch as he shot dead a Boomer with help from Euphemia before chainsawing in half a wretche or two as Marcus, Dom and Carmine killed the others.

"That's the last of them, Delta, through the door quickly before more show up." stated Macus as he lead Delta squad through the doorway the now deceased locust came through.

"Hard to belive this was beneath us all this time." said Dom still getting used to how close the locust where to them in reality.

"Always the shit closest to home that hits you the hardest." said Marcus from experience.

"Tell me about it..." agreed Lelouch under his breath as a few more grind lifts came through the ceiling.

"More grind lifts coming down, watch yourselves, Delta." cautioned Dom as the grind lift landed in front of Delta and burrowed deeper into the hollow.

"Good." stated Marcus flatly as another grind lift landed and deployed in the distance.

"Control, this is Alpha Two. We've successfully deployed." radioed the squad leader of Alpha Two.

"Alpha Two, this is Delta. We're to deep for too deep for surface contact." said Marcus radioing Alpha Two in the distance.

"Roger that, Delta, were beginning our mission." responded Alpha Two as they matched deeper into the hollow before the holwling of mortars could be heard. "Delta, we're under heavy mortar fire!"

"Roger that, we'll take'em out from here!" replyed Marcus as Delta ran around the corner and open fired on the mortar teams on the ridge in front of them that was over looking Alpha Two. Marcus and Dom then picked up the Mortars and used them agents the locust below the as Lelouch and Carmine started there sniping contest again while Euphemia maned the troika and filled each and every locust in sight with bullet holes.

"Thanks for the assist, Delta, we-" *loud rumbling noise!* "The cavern seems too unstable, we're gonna try to regroup with Alpha One. Alpha Two out." said Alpha Two over the radio as they disappeared from sight.

"What the hell is that thing?!" yelled Dom as the "wall" on the far side of the cavern started moving to the right.

"That ain't good. But I guess we found our seismic activity!" stated Marcus not sure of what to make of what ever that thing they saw was.

"To bad we're too deep to contact command about this." said Lelouch dejectedly.

"Yeah, well what ever that thing was its gone now. Let go!" said Marcus as the pressed forward and deeper into the hollow.

"One thing I don't understand- have the locust been down hear, like, forever or what?" asked a confused Carmine sibling.

"Who knows, man!" replyed Dom just as confused as he is.

"This one guy in basic, he thought they were from the risea or one of the moons, and that they feed on Imulsion." said Ben telling the members of delta squad about a wired theory he heard in basic.

"Hey Marcus, you ever seen 'em eat Imulsion?" Dom asked his best friend jokingly.

"They can eat shit and die for all it care." Said Marcus honestly not giveing two shits about what the grubs do or eat.

"Oh yeah, then how come they turn all glowy and shit when they touch the stuff then, huh?" Lelouch asked Carmine.

"How should I know!? I'm not the guy who came up with the crackpot theory now am I?" retorted Ben.

"I'm sure they don't eat Imulsion, or, bodily waste for that matter... It probably wouldn't be all that nutritious at all." said Euphemia slightly disgusted by what Marcus said.

"Guys? What am I hearing?" asked Carmine scaredly.

"Down here? Something ales to shoot." replyed Marcus realistically.

"It sounds like what I imagine a grub either drowning or being water boarded to be like... Looks like our hosts have put on a show for us, how quaint." said the Onyx gaurd recruit of the group sarcastically.

"Good! Let's hope that you're right kid, one less ugly son is of a bitch to worry wasting ammo on." said Dom optimistically as the walked up what looked like stairs carved into the rock face in front of them.

"I think it's safe to say that's not a natural cave formation." said Dominic stating the odvious.

"Geez, ya think so? What was you're first clue? The carvings or the fortress like walls those carving are on!?" asked Lelouch in mock curiosity that quickly turned into sarcasm. (In case you can tell, I'm makeing Lelouch into a mini bard. It's the Bard-pocalips people!)

"Cut it out you two!" ordered Marcus sternly.

"What are those things, Sargent?" asked Carmine as the wierd looking grub saw them and started yelling at the top of its voice Causeing more grubs to start pooling into the cavern.

"I don't care. Just shut them up!" yelled Marcus as Delta squad fired back at the defending grubs.

*Splat!* "The lancky bastered's down Marcus!" yelled Lelouch patting him self on the back for taking the new type of grubs head off with a head shot.

"Show off!" yelled a jealous Ben Carmine taking the head off of a regular locust drone. And so the battle continued for several minutes straight until Delta was declared the winner as they embargoed from there cover.

"Jack, scan these bodies. Looks like there's some kind of markings. Okay let's move out people!" and on Marcus' order they moved forward through the open door of the not so natural cave formation while Lelouch stopped to swap his snub pistol with the wired one the skinny looking locust dropped when it died only to come to another god damn fork in the road.

"I don't see any movement up a head. But let's split up and get the drop on anyone who's there." suggested Marcus as the team split up with Lelouch, Euphemia and Carmine taking the high ground leaveing Marcus and Dom with the low ground.


	6. Holly city sinking, giant worms Batman!

After clearing two rooms consisting of a few dozen Drones, two Boomers one troika per room and a kantus (now missing it's head curtisy of Lelouch's sharp shooting (with no help from carmine what so ever), our five C.O.G gears passed on through a set of over sized double doors only for Dom and Ben to duck behind two stalagmites and Marcus, Lelouch and Euphemia to do the same behind a strange looking human sized container that was laying on it's side as what could only be described as a horrific cross between a Reaver and a flying squid flew in from a tunnel across from Deltas position as the tall lanky armored grub that sort of resembled a kantus that was rideing it signalled for something or someone to follow it just before it flew off and the mother of all monstrosity, a giant worm monsters tunnelled its way passed our heroes seconds later, ignoring them completely and scaring the (figurative) shit out of all five as it did so, but mostly Ben.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" yelled Ben unable to process anything other then the feeling of absolute terror that the giant worm had left him with.

"please tell me that I'm not the only one who saw that... Anyone?" asked Lelouch as his face turned as pale as a field full of snow.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Yelled Euphemia who was starting to hyperventilate as Marcus got on his tac-com to control.

"Control, do you read me?! Are you seeing this?!" yelled Marcus.

"Rodger that, Delta. We've also just received top side confirmation that Lima city... dammit! The entire city has been sunk! Right at you position!" replyed Anya on the other end of the line.

"Anya, it's a giant worm! There sinking cities with a giant worm!" yelled Sargent Fenix before dropping the call abruptly.

"This is... This is horrible... Oh my god." said a still terrified Ben Carmine as he and the rest of Delta walked down the freshly dug out tunnel that the worm had left in its wake.

"You can say that again." absentmindedly said Lelouch as Dom had a thought.

"If they sunk Tollem, Montevado, and now Lima and they all surroun Jacinto..."

"Shit. There punching holes around Jacinto to sink it..." swore Marcus after putting the pieces together in his own head.

"And with a giant worm no less... Is it me or are these bastereds getting crazier and crazier by the day?" Cursed Lelouch.

"Lou-Lou! Stop cursing so much, it's a bad habit!" scolded Euphy as she started pouting at her favourite older brother.

"Yeah, Lou-Lou... Hehehehe, you don't want to end up as salty as a sailor now do you?" asked Dom mockingly as he failed to hold back a laugh at Lelouch's childhood nikename.

"I sware to god Dominic Santiago, I will shoot you in the fucking face if you call me that again..." warned Lelouch with a deathly serious tone to his voice.

"Thems fighting words, Lou-Lou." said Dom pushing his luck.

" what did I just..."

"Easy kid, he's just messing with ya." said Marcus trying to defuse the situation before someone ended up dead as a door nail, or worse. Thankfully a distress signal from a King Raven took everyone's mind off of the matter.

"This is KR Five-Four! I'm hit, I'm..."

(Marcus) "Control, KR five is down in the Lima sinkhole. We're en route. Over."

(Anya) "Rodger, Delta. Lima was evacuated, but keep an eye out for stranded just in case."

"Wilco, Delta out. replyed Marcus as he ended the call with control. "Let's get over to that chopper, Delta!" he then ordered his team as they set out into what was once known as Lima city.

* * *

"Back there! Locust are killing everyone back there!" screamed a frightened unarmed Civilian who ran past our heros never to be seen again.

"Watch your fire around the Civilians!" Marcus called back to the rest of Delta squad before the open fired on a small horde of drones that had at least three times there current numbers at there disposal.

"What Civilians? All I see are dead bodies." called back the onyx gaurd of the group after liberating a drones head square from it's shoulders only for a blood mount and it's rider to round the next corner and charge at them.

"Blood mount!" shouted Dom as he spotted the creature rounding the rouble ahead of them.

"Kill the actual mount first before the rider!" yelled Lelouch as he swapped to his lancer.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill the rider instead?" dumbly asked Ben while he ducked behind cover to reload his lancer MK II.

"Only if you want to be eaten alive by a wild Blood mount." quipped Lelouch dryly as it was his turn to reload his weapon.

"O-oh, okay…" was Ben's response as the mount was slain but not a second later.

"Focuse you two. There'll be time to talk after we get out of this mess." snapped Marcus after killing a locust to his right as he spoke.

"Watch out. Here comes another one!" called Euphimia spotting another Blood mount entering the fray.

"Damn it! I'm out of Lancer rounds." Swore private Lamprouge throwing his lancer to the side, switches to his side arm and plants a few bullets bettewn the mounts eyes.

"Reaver!" yelled Dom as said creature landed a few feet away from them before fireing on them.

"Oh shit!" yelled Ben as he rolled out of the way of one of the Reaver's rockets and behind new cover as the Reaver died/exploded a minute and a half later.

"Move up, Delta! The sooner we get to KR-5 the better." Marcus ordered over the teams Tac-Com before a single bullet flew past his head missing him by a few centimetres to the right.

"Snipers! Get behind cover." shouted Dom as the team took cover behind the debris of the fallen buildings.

"Lelouch, Carmine!" called Marcus to the squads snipers.

"On it Fenix! Ben give me a hand." answered Lelouch as he and Ben suppressed and then killed the snipers bearing down on them from the windows of a ruined building in the distance while Marcus, Dom and Euphimia neutralised the ones on the ground.

(KR Five-Four) "This is KR Five-Four, reavn down… I've got Charile nine, Loucst approaching our position, requesting assistance!"

"Copy Five-Four, Delta on it's way." responded Marcus Defoe turning to the rest of Delta. "Keep moving, Delta, that pilot doesn't have much time!"

"No shit Sherlock." quipped the only Onyx guard among them.

"Lelouch! Stop swearing." scolded Euphimia as a familiar voice to Marcus and Dom called out to them over the teams Tac-Com.

"Yo, Delta, Cole here! Locust got ambushes all over. Stay away from the downed chop-" warned Augustus Cole or The Cole-Train as he is known as by his fans before they lost his signal.

"Cole, do you read? Cole?!" yelled Marcus but to little effect.

"He's got to be close by if we can hear him!" stated Dom.

"Yeah, let's hope so." replyed Marcus hopeing for the best.

"Uh, who's Cole?" Lelouch asked obliviously.

"Wha… Seriously? You've never heard of the Cole-train before. He's huge Thrash Ball star. What where you living under a rock or something before E-day?" asked Dom shocked that someone had never heard of the Augustus Cole before.

"No. I was in hiding because someone wanted my mother and her children dead for who knows what reason or another and I was to busy makeing sure we where found by anyone with similar intentions while trying to support my sister. I didn't have time to watch any games of Trash Ball or any other sport." stated the Onyx gaurd recruit bluntly.

"I'm sorry to hear that man." apologiesd Dom.

"Oh Lou-Lou…" whimpered Euphemia.

"It's fine. You couldn't have known." assured Lelouch as the sound of a flare was heard from behind them.

"There's the smoke flare, Delta. Head that way and stay ready!" Marcus ordered readying his lancer. "We aren't the only ones who are gonna be fallowing that trail!" he added as a corpsers burrowed through the far wall with a loud roar.

"Corpser!" Yelled Dom as Delta took cover and the corpser retreated back into it's tunnel only for a bridge to extend from it followed by Locust drowns to advance on the position.

"And it some friends too! I could use the extra target practice how about you four?" rhetorically asked Lelouch as he took a drones head clean of it's shoulders with his long shot.

"Concentrate your fire on that tunnel, Delta!" barked Marcus as a Reaver showed up after half it's friend where slain.

"Seriously, another one? For fuck sake how many of these things are we going to run into today?" called Deltas Onyx gaurd as the squad forced there fire on the Reaver until it went down and then back to the drones on the ruined building a few feet away from them before it collapsed in on itself taking the Loucst with it.

"Good riddance to unwanted trash." sighed Lelouch in relief as he reloaded his hammerbust.

"The Raven's on the other side of this building! Keep moving, Delta!" said Sargent Fenix as Delta squad circled around the out side of the building they where just at and entered through a still intact hallway only find what was left of the downs Raven, it's crew and it's passengers where dead and on fire.

"Damn it we didn't make it in time." swore Dom verbally kicking himself.

"No! But we where just…"

"It's okay Euphie, sometimes things like happen. It doesn't mean it's your fault, Okay?" Said Lelouch comforting his sister like a responsible older sibling should do.

"Control, KR Five-Four and Charlie Nine are KIA. Dleta out…" Marcus reported back to control before addressing his squad. Get back inside the building! We're sitting ducks out here!" he ordered as the excit was cut of and bullets where sent flying in there direction.

"Ambush!" shouted Dominic Santiago as Delta scrambled for cover.

"Hey Srargent Fenix! Didn't that Cole guy try to warn us about coming here because it could be an ambush?" rhetorically asked Lelouch like a smart ass from the half destroyed wall he and Euphemia where behind and useing as cover that could easily be used by three people at a time.

"Quit being a smart ass and return fire!" shouted Marcus over the sounds of gunfire and the actual fire around them.

"There closing in!" yelled a panicked Carmine as he missed his shot.

"Oh geez they are? What was your first clue?" sarcasitlly asked the black armored gear as Marcus tryed to radio control.

"Control, this is Delta, we need back up ASAP!" he called but received no response what so ever.

"There's to many of them!" shout Dom ducking back into cover as to not lose his head, literally!

"Euphemia. Stay close to me and keep your head down, okay?" ordered Lelouch as the older of the sibling that where present.

"O-Okay, big brother." answered Euphemia to his left doing as she was told.

"Got room for one more?" asked Carmine as he took up the last space on the siblings wall before joining Lelouch as they fired back at the Loucst on the floor above them.

"The more the merrier, Ben. The more the merrier!" answered the raven haired onyx gaurd as Marcus tryed radio for help again.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is Delta at Lima hole! Any squads in the area, mayday!"

"Whoo!" cheered a familiar voice followed by the sounds of Locust dieing not to far away.

"What the hell was that!" asked Lelouch as the sound of verious boisterous taunts got closer and closer.

"Marcus, is that…" asked Dom.

"It's gotta be!" Answered Marcus.

[que the awsome cutscene with Cole.]

"No body plays this game like me! Nobody!" proudly yelled an dark skinned gear soldier who Marcus and Dom knew very well.

"Cole!" Dom called out to the new face that he disorganised as Cole who,saved there hides.

"Ha ha! In the flesh, baby!" answered Cole before he jumped down to the other side of the wall that was blocking there path and cut a him sized hole in it. "Tired to tell you to stay away from the chopper, man! Sounds like shit got thick for you."

"It did. Thanks for the assist, Cole." Marcus thanked the famous trash ball star before the bashed there rifles together. "Where's the rest of your squad?" he then asked.

"here's my squad…" replyed Cole as he held up a ton of C.O.G tags in his right hand with hatred for the locust in his eyes before putting them back in his pocket. "Except for Baird and Tanner. We got Separated after the drop. The last message came from nearby."

"Sounds like we've got a new objective." stated Srargent Fenix as Jack decloaked, lowered a screen from his main body and connected Marcus to Control.

[Marcus] "Control, this is Delta. Cancel mayday. We've regroup with Cole. Baird and Sigma are MIA, we're assisting on the search."

"Regrouped?! Is that what call it when I save your ass?" said Cole getting a right laugh out of it.

[Anya] "Copy that Delta. We have additional squads moving into secure Lima."

[Marcus] "Rodger, control. We'll keep you posted. Delta out."

"Regr- Ha ha! Regrouped! That's a good one! Good thing you got your star player back, Delta!" howled Cole with laughter as Delta squad grew by one new member.

"Welcome back, Cole Train." welcomed Dom as the squad moved out.


End file.
